Compact digital cameras can be integrated into various types of consumer electronics and other devices such as mobile phones and laptops. In such cameras, lens arrays can be used to concentrate light, imaged on a photodetector plane by a photographic objective, into smaller areas to allow more of the incident light to fall on the photosensitive area of the photodetector array and less on the insensitive areas between the pixels. The lenses can be centered over sub-groups of photodetectors formed into a photosensitive array. For many applications, it is desirable to achieve a wide field of view as well as good depth information.